Time For Gifting
by karage
Summary: Menyingsing tahun baru, Natal beranjak menghampiri semua orang, tak terkecuali keluarga Matsuno. Tetapi, sebentar, sepertinya tahun ini akan sedikit berbeda ketimbang sebelum-sebelumnya? ...kelihatannya, sih. ((IchiJuushi part is written by karage aka mofukiiro & KaraTotty / KaraTodo is written by fusianasan ; mind to RnR?))


**Osomatsu-san © Fujio Akatsuka-** _ **sensei**_

 **IchiJuushi part is written by karage aka mofukiiro × KaraTodo part is written by fusianasan**

 **We're hoping you all will like it! oh just a quick reminder, we are happy to receive suggestions and along with commentaries in order to make us much better in the future!**

 **so, enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+IchiJuushi+**

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_!"

Gelap merekat sesudahi matahari terbenam, empat dari keenam bersaudara memutuskan pergi mencari makan malam. Antara asinan lobak dan sup krim, sehubungan cuaca yang kebetulan lebih kelam dan dingin ketimbang rutin. Harap-harap saja mereka membawa pulang beberapa bungkus _wasanbon_. Perapian sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari, bertumpuk kayu bakar di sudut terdalam gudang belakang terikat rapi, ditemani _wasanbon_ menikmati penghujung tahun bukan satu momen jelek.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_!"

Yang bersangkut malas repot menengok. Ia duduk di tempat biasa, posisi paling nyaman dari jendela bingkai ; bersandar penuh pada bagian empuk sofa berlengan. Penghangat ruang menguar suam, menjalankan fungsi, ia nyaris terkantuk-kantuk dalam keadaan membaca karangan prosa seraya mengelus hamparan bulu makhluk manis di pangkuan.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_!"

Melalui ekor mata, karena sekali lagi sungguh-sungguh malas (dan seluk-beluk jalan cerita yang dibacanya mulai memperlihatkan alur kompleks menjanjikan), Ichimatsu mendapati adiknya berguling heboh dari sudut kiri ke kanan. Bertanya-tanya tanpa monolog suara bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal kelewat idiot seperti itu tanpa pelindung kepala, walau tak menampakkan kepedulian barang secuil. Masa bodoh, lagipula si kuning kelihatan baik-baik ; dan belum mati. (Ini yang terpenting, kalau si kuning mati mereka akan jadi lima bersaudara. Tidak kedengaran bagus.)

Ia bersumpah akan meninggalkan noveletnya kalau kembali mendapat gangguan.

Dan melakukan pembalasan.

"Ichima—" ini tergolong 'gangguan' versi sudut pandang Ichimatsu Matsuno, "—uwaa!?"

Kalau saja anak ini Karamatsu, mungkin satu atau dua tendangan tidak masalah. Tetapi anak ini _bukan_. Ia Jyuushimatsu. Maka alternatif yang tersedia, kekerasan (perlakuan fisik) dikesampingkan. Ichimatsu menarik –sedikit kurang menyeret– pergelang tangan yang muda supaya mendaki naik ke tempatnya yang lebih tinggi dari marmer lantai, tidak cukup kasar namun menanggalkan bekas cengkeram samar di sana. Kemudian menurunkan masker ke bawah dagu, baru terlihat bibir membentuk kurva aneh. Ganjil, tidaklah pantas dikata senyuman. Lebih ke arah ringis kecut mungkin, ya.

Bahkan bernapas terasa berat, seakan muatan besar dipikulkan padanya seorang. "Mau bilang apa? Telingaku sakit, kauterlalu berisik."

Jyuushimatsu, yang sekarang duduk tenang di atas pangku kakaknya, menderai gelak. Merupakan tanggap berdasar spontanitas terhadap reaksi dingin yang di dapat. "Ehehe. .~"

Yang tertampak papar di depan sepasang mata sayu adalah punggung kecil berbalut kaus kuning dengan tenun menjarang. Sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menangkap gambaran raut yang sedang dipangkunya. Wajah tolol biasa, pasti. Toh meskipun dikata ekspresif, air muka Jyuushimatsu tidak menyatakan perasaannya secara total, secara benar. Seolah ada luput.

"Sampai kapan kauakan tertawa?" Tepuk kecil di daratkan di punggung itu.

"Sampai sekarang!" Seruan nyaring, namun terbilang lantang, menggema dari bibir yang dibiar terbuka lebar. Diam menyambut, Ichimatsu sabar menanti apa yang akan diurai adiknya, walau tak terlalu terpaku pada sosok lebih muda. Fokusnya terpecah antara ingin menjerang teh atau... melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bagian perut anak ini.

Tunggu, tunggu.

Jangan beri ia tatapan seakan ia punya niat jelek begitu, _dong_!

Masalahnya Jyuushimatsu terlampau banyak bergerak, dan ketakutan Ichimatsu ialah sang adik akan dapat jatuh sewaktu-waktu, kalau keseimbangannya mendadak luruh.

"Tutup mata!"

. . . "Untuk?"

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_ tutup mata!" _Buk buk._ Kepalanya dipukuli setengah kepal longgar, setelah si pelaku mengatur badan membalik dan menemukan posisi ini jauh lebih /betul/ dari pertama.

Mengaduh, umpatan nonaktif sejenak, "Egh. Menyusahkan."

Tiada banyak kata lagi memejam mata, kali ini opsi menghindari kemungkinan terjatuh tadi membuatnya menegap punggung, kaki merapat, _serius_ ; ketika dirinya membawa Jyuushimatsu lebih dekat, ia benar-benar tidak mempersangka itu sebagai merengkuh. Beda. **Beda**. Keduanya adalah hal yang amat jauh berseberangan. _Lagipula si ingusan ini seorang adik. Di atas semua logika, adik_ **mu**.

Ia jarang melakukannya, bernarasi dengan diri sendiri. Tetapi toh tak ada yang bisa dengar. Jadi bukan suatu masalah juga, kan?

Dan dalam balut gelap, sayup ia dapat menangkap gemerisik, bebunyian sensitif untuk telinga ; atau cahaya yang terlalu silau sampai sepertinya akan memaksakan kehendak masuk menusuk kornea. "Nah, sudah. Tadaa!"

Huft, inhalasi. "Berarti boleh buka ma—"

Pekik lengking menyerobot, mengagetkan sisi manapun yang menantang darinya. "Jangan! Aku mau buka kadonya!"

Oh.

 _Jadi Jyuushimatsu bermaksud memberi hadiah._ Sekalipun demikian, satu keheranan sudah terpecahkan.

"Orang gila- terserah."

Menjelang menit ke lima, sikut lembut di pinggang adalah sinyal nonverbal. Ichimatsu membuka mata, terlalu cepat, pancar menimpa; ia perlu memberi ruang bagi penglihatannya. Sekilas lalu, cengir lima jari menemukan celah untuk membentang luas di wajah pemuda lainnya. Mengekori ke mana arah lembing itu terpusat, bertepat di bawah, di mana di atas telapak tangan yang tertutupi lengan panjang baju itu ada kotak kecil – dengan bungkusan lajur pita koyak.

Melongok, berselang merogoh apa yang ada pada dasar. "Kautidak menaruh benda aneh?"

Geleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Osomatsu- _niisan_ yang kebagian peran itu, bukan aku."

"Oke."

Nyaris mengerjap, walau tidak begitu kentara. "Cokelat?" Satu tangan menimbang-nimbang hadiah, sementara keinginan menyungging wujud curahan perasaannya sekarang seperti akan tumpah.

"Um-um. Totty bantu memilihkan rasanya. Tadinya Totty menyarankan yang kadaluwarsa soalnya lebih murah!"

Mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Jyuushimatsu, ia tak kaget. Realitas memang kejam, terkadang.

Interval lama—sebab rupa-rupanya Jyuushimatsu masih memiliki dialog untuk diteruskan, "Karena aku kasih cokelat, saat _White Day_ Ichimatsu- _niisan_ harus menemaniku membeli buku Mashi!"

Kata asing. Lazim seandainya Ichimatsu mempunyai kamus multibahasa agar bisa lebih mengerti Jyuushimatsu, berhubung yang dibicarakan memang /selalu/ kedapatan menggunakan sistem arbitrer 'tidak biasa', terutama di in absensianya, morfem-morfem terkecil saja kerap terngiang—bukannya Ichimatsu berkeinginan kuat untuk yang dapat mengerti, sih. Tidak penting juga. "Mashi? Murakami Masanori?"

Berkali anggukan, nampak seperti bertubi. "Iya!"

"Popularitasnya baik di San Francisco Bay, setahuku."

"Kamp interniran AS!"

"Latarnya semasa Perang Dunia II, ya."

Siapa yang sangka Ichimatsu cukup menaruh minat tinggi terhadap bidang kemahiran fanatik bisbol ini? (Seyogyanya paragraf-paragraf penjelas, ia menamai ini /belajar memahami/, tak peduli betapa kecil informasi yang kauketahui perihalnya. Setidaknya, ada usaha, jika enggan dipreferensikan stereotip.) "Selesai, kan? Minggir, aku mulai pegal." Memberi daya dorong ke bahu rileks Jyuushimatsu, otot kakinya mengejang.

Bergerak serabutan tangan, mempertahankan posisi yang sudah nyaman dan semestinya tetap terus begini sampai Matsu lain kembali! Ia tidak terima. Sangat. Tidak. Terima. Maka dari itu, secara sembrono ditariknya kerah Ichimatsu ; tidak mengindahkan apa yang ia lakukan malah mencekik saudaranya 'tersayang', demikian ia pasti merasa bersalah apabila tahu. "Tunggu Ichimatsu- _niisan_ , kado kedu—"

Sang kakak, yang mana lebih tua beberapa menit, melabuhkan kecup di sisian bibir Jyuushimatsu yang membuka. Berpura bodoh, menyeringai sembunyi-sembunyi, seraya menyelip jemari dinginnya ke saku luaran baju Jyuushimatsu sekadar lapar akan kehangatan. "Kaupikir kaubisa mendahuluiku?"

"Eh... eh... EH..."

"Bagaimana, ya. Aku kan **kakak**. Kelihatannya kau melupakan fakta itu."

Lain kali, Jyuushimatsu perlu gerak cepat.

Kalau tidak mau keduluan.

 **•**

 **+KaraTodo+**

Persetan.

Persetan dengan semua ini.

Atau mungkin, dialah yang bermaksud untuk memanggil _setan_ sekarang—singkirkan makhluk astral yang berada di sebelahnya ini, tolong.

Lagi-lagi selera fashion yang kembali pada tahun 80an, di saat Austin Power masih beken, atau mobil _merci_ dengan gantungan dadu pada kaca mobil masih dicap modis. Rasanya mau mati saja.

Todomatsu menghela napas berat, kabut tipis perlahan keluar dari mulutnya. Mengapa dari enam bersaudara, harus dia dan _orang itu_ yang menjadi sasaran membeli makanan untuk persiapan malam natal? Dia yakin Osomatsu adalah biang dari konspirasi ini—samar-samar ia mendengar tertawa maniak sang kakak tertua.

Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-kemana, tidak merasa segan lagi dengan pemandangan tertutupi salju di sudut kota. Memang indah, namun penglihatannya sudah rusak akibat cahaya bling-bling merasuki. Salah siapa ya, kira-kira?

"Todomatsu."

Itu dia.

"Hm?"

"Jangan berjalan terlalu di pinggir."

"...ya?"

Dengan kilatnya, Karamatsu berganti posisi dengan Todomatsu—pose terakhirnya terlihat amit-amit sekali. Niatnya ingin keren, tetapi ekspektasi mau dibawa kemana? Todomatsu tidak jadi berdegup karena itu.

Setelah atraksi tak berdefinisi tadi, akhirnya mereka sampai di toko kue yang cukup terkenal di kalangan anak muda. Seluruh ruangan beraroma _cinnamon_ , Todomatsu mau tak mau luluh juga. Dia suka makanan manis, karena dirinya sendiri pun manis. Ups, sisi narsisnya keluar.

 _Strawberry shortcake, tiramisu, blackforest, opera_ —semua jenis kue tertata rapih di kulkas kaca. _Macaron, cupcake, muffin_ , apapun. Todomatsu siap menjatuhkan diri di atas tumpukannya.

Alunan musik _jazz_ klasik senantiasa memanjakan kedua telinga. Mungkin kelima kakaknya tidak tahu bahwa dia cukup mengagumi aliran musik tersebut. Ya, dia bisa menamai beberapa lagu seperti _Whiplash, Moanin', Upswingin'_ , dan teman-teman sejawatnya—itu juga semuanya berasal dari _soundtrack_ film. Baginya,  jazz hanya bisa dimengerti oleh kalangan tinggi. Todomatsu tidak mau seperti kalangan-kalangan bawah di rumahnya yang gemar mendengarkan enka. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat merinding kepala sampai kaki.

Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Todomatsu adalah melamun disaat yang tidak tepat. "Todomatsu, kue jenis apa yang sebaiknya kita pilih?"

"Ah." pekiknya sadarkan diri. "Hmm, aku suka semuanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Heh. Kau tahu, setelah melihat-lihat dengan cermat, pilihanku jatuh ke—"

"—ah, tidak tidak. Seleramu payah. Aku salah menanyakanmu." Todomatsu langsung berjalan kearah kasir, meninggalkan Karamatsu yang tengah menganga.

Kasir wanita di sudut toko yang insting pelanggannya berkedip, segera menyapa Todomatsu ramah. "Selamat sore, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Halo, bisakah kau merekomendasikan kue untuk malam natal?" ujar Todomatsu sambil melempar senyum sejuta dollar—senjata pamungkas yang hanya aktif di antara kaum hawanya muncul. "ID Line-mu juga boleh, hehe."

"Hari ini, kami merekomendasikan _Mint_ _Raspberry Cake_ yang baru saja keluar dari oven."

Sayangnya, sama sekali tidak mempan. Kasihan.

Todomatsu tertawa canggung layaknya seorang lelaki, mencoba menutupi perasaan malu. "Begitu, ya. Seperti apa rasanya?"

"Kebetulan sekali, untuk merayakan hari Natal kami menyediakan _free tester_ semua jenis pembelian untuk tanggal 23 sampai 25 Desember. Jadi, anda bisa merasakannya sebelum membelinya. Gratis!" kata kasir wanita itu seraya memberikan piring kecil dengan sepotong kue diatasnya. "Silakan dinikmati."

Tidak sempat berterimakasih, Todomatsu spontan melahap kue itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Oh, perpaduan antara kecutnya raspberry dan segarnya mint sangatlah memuaskan lidah. Bisa-bisa sampai di rumah, ia yang akan membabi-buta menghabiskan kue itu sendiri.

Karamatsu—yang sedari tadi bungkam karena takut dihantam—memperhatikan gerak-gerik Todomatsu yang terlihat seperti kelinci overdosis gula, tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, Todomatsu, ada—"

"Hah, kau mau juga? Minta saja sendiri. Aku tidak akan membaginya padamu."

"Ah, tidak—"

"Ha? Tidak bisa? Lelaki macam apa kau, Karamatsu- _niisan_? Tenang, kasir itu tidak akan pingsan jika kau berbicara sesuai kaidahnya."

"Bukan, maksudku—"

"Astaga, kau mau aku yang memintanya? Cih, dasar. Baiklah, aku akan—"

"—maaf, Tuan. Saya tahu ini bukan urusan saya tetapi tuan yang di sana sepertinya ingin memberitahu anda bahwa ada _whipped cream_ yang menempel di samping bibir tuan."

"..Oh."

Harga diri Todomatsu hancur sudah.

Ia langsung menggosok-gosok mulutnya dengan lengan baju secara brutal. Kasir wanita itu sedikit terkekeh sementara Karamatsu hanya bisa meringis. _Maafkan kakak kerenmu ini, Totty._

"U-uh, tolong bungkus." gumam Todomatsu, ia menunduk sedalam-dalam mungkin sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang yang tentu saja diberikan oleh ibunya. Sial, sekarang dirinya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sana. Rasanya mau muntah.

Setelah transaksi memalukan tersebut, Karamatsu dan Todomatsu akhirnya dapat pulang tanpa cacian maki dari binatang-binatang buas yang tengah menunggu di rumah karena tahun lalu Jyuushimatsu dan Ichimatsu membawa kue rasa wasabi—memang ada yang jual kalau ingin tahu. Sungguh mengesankan, bukan?

Mereka berjalan tidak bersebelahan lagi, Todomatsu berlangkah cepat karena sudah muak dengan pemandangan malam natal. Karamatsu tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti ritme jalannya.

"Oh iya, Todomatsu, berhentilah sebentar."

Todomatsu seketika berbalik dengan wajah lelah, nada bicaranya berubah se-monoton Ichimatsu. "Ada apa lagi?"

Karamatsu mengeluarkan kotak putih berukuran 7cm x 7cm dari balik jaket kulit hitam noraknya. "Ini untukmu."

Walaupun kerutan dahi terlukis, ia tetap merampas halus pemberian kakaknya. Telapak tangan dinginnya membuka kotak perlahan, dan kedua pupil matanya melebar ketika melihat isinya.

" _C-cinnamon.. roll?_ "

"Ah, ya, aku membelinya saat kau terburu-buru keluar dari toko—kupikir kue manis itu bisa membuatmu tak jenuh lagi dengan malam natal. Maaf, ya, Todomatsu." ucap Karamatsu dengan senyum hangat tak disengaja di bawah salju.

Entah mantra apa yang membuat Todomatsu tak berkutik, setidaknya itu cukup kuat untuk membuat ia panas luar dalam, perut bergejolak, dan degupan hatinya melompat sana-sini. Sepertinya warna muka juga sudah berganti menjadi merah muda, sesuai warna kesukaannya.

 _Ampuni aku, Ya Tuhan._

"Wah, sudah jam segini. Mari jalan."

Karamatsu berjalan melewati Todomatsu yang masih membeku beberapa langkah, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik ujung jaketnya dari belakang.

"A-aku.. juga punya."

Kali ini Karamatsu yang berbalik badan. "Hm? Tidak usah repot-repot, walaupun pria keren juga butuh gula, kali ini aku _pass_ —"

 _Cup._

Tunggu, efek suara apa itu?

Seperdetik kemudian, Karamatsu sadar bahwa Todomatsu baru saja melayangkan kecupan di pipi kirinya.

"M-manis juga, kan?"

 _May-day_.

Sekarang wajah Karamatsu sama merahnya dengan _little devil_ di depannya ini. Dia berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan sambil menghitung mundur kematiannya sebentar lagi.

Malam Natal kali ini ternyata bukan malam yang mengesalkan lagi bagi dua orang itu.

 **fin**

8


End file.
